1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for adjusting air pressure within a tire. More particularly, the system provides for the rapid change between a field ready pressure and a road ready pressure for large agricultural tires when the agricultural vehicles on which the tires are used move from a field environment to a road environment and vice versa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large self-propelled agricultural equipment such as a tractor, combine harvester or high clearance sprayer spends most of its operational time in or around a cultivated field. As a result, the tires of the equipment are often adapted to address common concerns arising from using heavy machinery over a cultivated field. One of the common concerns is soil compaction. As large equipment travels over a given field, the soil beneath the equipment's tires will be compacted to increase in density. This soil compaction may be harmful to the production or yield of the field. As soil compaction increases, the yield will often decrease. In order to combat this problem, it is common for equipment operators to reduce the air pressure of the tires when the equipment is in the field. Experience has shown that a reduced tire air pressure can reduce the level of soil compaction in the field. As a result it can also increase the production and efficiency of the field.
While this reduced tire air pressure may be preferable in the field environment, an elevated tire pressure is still preferable when the equipment is traveling over a typical paved road. The elevated tire pressure allows each tire to roll more efficiently and achieve a higher maximum velocity. With many users being forced to transport their large agricultural equipment extended distances from one field to another, speed and efficiency during transport is important. However, the time needed to inflate or deflate a typical tire is often a hindrance to the ability to rapidly and efficiently move the agricultural equipment from the field environment to the road environment.
What is needed then is an improved tire inflation system addressing these concerns.